From Asgard to Westeros
by rowena.42
Summary: Loki falls off of Asgard and finds himself in a different world. Involving elements of movie/books/comics/norse mythology.
1. Prologue

Even though the darkness was almost complete, the fast falling made him feel as if the stars were running along with him on his way down. It was as if there would never be a landing, and the eternity would be the sky. He was awaiting the void, but the wind kept him company, singing loudly in his ears and caressing his hair.

As a hole in a black canvas, a clear point appeared on the immensity of the Universe. The shape of a planet started to take form and with it, its moon and sun. He thought Hela must have a perverse sense of humor giving him that illusion of hope amidst the certainty of death.

"_Every sin has a consequence."_

What an ungrateful daughter was the one who refused him Niflheim and forced this suffering down his throat? Where was the Trickster's luck?

From Asgard to Westeros, here it starts an adventure of the God of Chaos and a Kingdom of Liars.

* * *

><p><em>This fanfiction is a crossover between A Song of Ice and Fire and Thor, and has elements of the <em>comicsmovie/norse mythology_. You probably noticed that Hela is already stated as Loki's daughter, even though this is a sequel of what happened at the end of the Thor movie. Get ready to run out of the canon. The original language is portuguese, but Dark J is kindly translating it, so thank you Jã! Hope you enjoy and no flaming please, I've got a weak heart! _


	2. Chapter I

The thin dust clung to Loki's clothes. The sun was coming through the dust clouds with its rays and it was blinding him. His body of giant seemed to lose its divine strength little by little, and the pain was taking him over, fuzzing his memories, making it harder for him to understand how he ended up where he was. He could remember Thor's hands holding him, Odin's face looking down at him. He could remember his daughter's cruel voice and the infinite around him. The shapes of that planet were a memory which hit him at the same time he managed to get up and look around. A rocky field, hard soil and scarce vegetation. Firm rocks took over a great part of the place and they made a way to a snow covered peak. A castle could be seen far away, and it wasn't hard to see that life had grown around that monument almost hostile to his eyes.

A group of men was coming down a nearby ravine. Only two of them were ahorse, but all of them wore armor and were strongly armed. A bird and a half moon were their coat of arms. The expressions under the helms were serious in an attempt to hide their fear. The beats were agitated and afraid to come any closer. It seemed an eternity, but one of the knights finally came close enough so that Loki could look into his eyes.

- It's a man! – The Knight shouted to the group a few feet behind – Who are you?

- I am not a threat. I need help!

- Who's your King?

- My King?

- Aye! Of all the so-called Kings, which one do you support?

- The one who watches for the Vale's falcon.

The answer was vague and based on what Loki could gather till that moment. The monument in the mountains was obviously the reference point to those people, and a land plain enough to build a village could only be on the Vale. The bird drawn on their shields reminded him of a falcon. It took what it seemed like an eternity until the knight was content with those words. He still kept and untrusting air about him, but he agreed to carry the injured man to the nearest inn. The escort kept their eyes on Loki the whole time, one of them holding the reins with a hand and holding the handle of his sword with the other.

The walk seemed to be endless. The road was full of holes, and it was a danger for the unaware people, and untrained horses would suffer with the loose stones. The more they climbed, the stronger blew the wind, rising a white dust, made up of a thousand crushed rocks. Loki was in a lot of pain, and the strength he had to use to keep on walking was proof enough of the weakness of his human form. Despite all of that, he tried to be aware of his surroundings, and tried to overhear all the words exchanged by the guards. Apparently, they were near the Bloody Gate, where the primary defenses of the Vale were.

Giant Stone towers and a well kept gate was what met him when they arrived. The looks were still serious and distrustful, but this time multiplied by a thousand eyes. That limited form offered no security to Loki, and only his instincts would help him in the moment. After having searched him, looking for weapons of any kind, he was sent to a simple inn. The owner gave him a sidelong glance, but her attitude changed when she saw the gold.

- Are you the son of a Lord?

- Aye, Lord Odin.

- Never heard of him. Must be across the sea.

- Oh, yes. Far across the sea.

His accommodations were ridiculous if compared to the luxury of Asgard. The dried straw bed and the fire by it smelt like humiliation. In a dark corner, he took off his clothes to evaluate the damage. The fall had left marks he had never seen before. His clothes protected him of the burning he would have suffered, from when his body was dragged across the ground, but the bruises were black and blue, and extremely sensitive to the touch. He laid down, and let his body relax to its most, taking a deep breath and running his hands through the most injured areas. He squeezed his thighs and waited for the magic that he still had in his body did its job. He raised his hands to his thorax and watched while his bruises started to fade away. His skin mended where it was cut, and the pain was finally going away. A good night's rest would take care of the rest, including his psychological stress, or at least part of it.

He dreamt of a bird with grey wings, its feathers a silvery shine. It flew high, and was circling a tower with a balcony, where a young woman with brown hair stood. Her face was a mask of deep sadness. She would scratch her throat, as if suffering to contain something inside her, and the more she scratched her skin, the more her hair grew auburn, until she screamed, and the red took over her whole hair. When that happened, two birds landed on her shoulders. The silver one he had already seen. Beside it stood a crow. Loki woke up when the sinister black creature seemed to see through his dreams and reach him in the reality.

'Twas barely dawn and he was up already. The woman who had served him last night seemed surprised with the fast recovery of her guest. She served him a bitter and dark beer, with fish and baked potatoes. While he was breaking his fast, he asked the woman about who ruled the Vale.

- While Lord Robert is not of age, Lord Baelish is the Lord Protector of the Vale. Pleasant figure and quite gentile, but I have my doubts if he can be trusted. After the death of Lady Lysa, Bronze Yohn took several lords up there and questioned everyone about it. Even Baelish's bastard.

- And what do you think happened?

- I don't think that Singer pushed her, but I wasn't there, how can I know? She might've really stumbled as they say.

- And where did she fall again?

- Moon Door. You don't know much of the Eyrie, do you?

- It's like you said, I'm not from around these parts. And Lord Baelish, where is he?

-Got down yesterday. Gates of the Moon.

- How do I get there, if you don't mind my asking?

She gazed him, as if she was looking for a tip whether he was trustworthy or not. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

- You gotta get one of them knights to take you there, it's a three hours trip. Depending on who's going and on which animal's back, you'll travel under the stars. Sir Byron will depart after he breaks his fast, I doubt he'll mind to take you along. It's the yellow-haired man at the back.

The Young Knight was already staring at Loki, as if he had heard his name mentioned. He seemed easy to deceive and a few funny stories about his old mates would do to get him distracted enough not to ask for his origins. He hoped the block was the talkative guy, for he needed to know more about the Eyrie before going even further with his plans.

Of course he already had plans. Who do you think he is? Some sort of fool that invades a planet with a few warriors on his back and a hammer, wishing daddy would help? Oh, please.

* * *

><p><em>Again, thanks to Dark K for her brilliant support! Reviews, please! <em>


	3. Chapter II

Sir Byron proved to be as talkative as he seemed. The ride to the Bloody Gates was full of stories about the valiant Winged Knight and how the House of Arryn took the Eyrie as their seat thousands of years ago, when there were still living dragons in Westeros. Loki paid attention to every word, even though he was struggling with the mangled parts of his body he hadn't been able to heal the night before.

- "So, Sir Jon Arryn died not long ago, and his widow took a small Lord as her husband before she died as well?"

- "Yes. He was the Master of Coin to the Baratheon Kings until recently, when he got the seat of Harrenhal. I'm not sure why it happened though."

- "Did he get the title right before coming here?"

- "Aye, sir."

- "Does he have colors of his own? How am I to identify him?"

- "Well, he uses a silver mockingbird as his sigil, you'll see it on his cloth. They say his bastard girl wears one too."

- "A girl you say? What a prank."

- "Excuse me, sir?"

- "Nothing. Do carry on with your tales."

- "If it pleases your Lord."

While the knight kept on going about the families of the Eyrie, Loki could only wonder when everyone would be able to see the red roots on the bastard's hair - he couldn't wait to meet her. Gathering an army on a foreign land he didn't know would take a big secret to use against a victim with great possessions, even though Lord Petyr sounded more like an oportunist than, in fact, a wealthy man.

When they finally got to the Bloody Gates, the gold on Loki's vests and all the details that made them think he was a Lord, introduced him to one of the sworn families to protect the Vale, the Corbrays. It wasn't hard to notice they've been through changes quite recently. Some of the poorest accommodations were under renovation at that time. The foundation was being strengthened and the holes in the walls, covered.

Lyn Corbray was gazing at Loki from a distance. He didn't know what to make of him. There was something about the foreign that meant he wouldn't bear to be disrespected. His clothing, his posture, his height. Black of hair, fair of skin, riding amazingly well. He was hard to place, but surely a Lord. All these conclusions pleased a concentrated Loki, who had to even close his eyes for a few seconds so he could perpetrate a defiant image on Lyn.

- "So I hear I have the pleasure to welcome Lord Loki, son of Lord Odin."

- "Yes, you do. I come for the Lord Protector of the Vale. I suppose he is down already."

- "He is. Where is it exactly that you come from?"

- "Far, my friend. Very far. Beyond the sea."

- "You don't look like a Braavosi or a Dothraki. Not even a Qartheen."

- "I am neither of them and I don't believe you're familiar with my home. Nobody seems to be. When can I talk to Lord Baelish?"

Lyn hesitated, but there was something about the whole situation that gave him a weird feeling of comfort, one he wasn't used to experience.

- "Well, you sure can, Sir. Shall we share the table first? I'm sure you'll find this house as safe and warm as your own."

Of course that place was nothing like Asgard, but going back wasn't an option, so he went in and walked through a dark corridor, just to find himself in a small and well furnished room, a fireplace and a man with light features, pointed beard, a smart look on his face.

- "I had a bird this morning telling the story of a quizzical man coming out of nowhere, inquiring around, asking to talk to me. I wonder what brings a stranger here with such a strong will to meet a most humble Lord like me."

- "I am sorry I didn't have time enough to introduce myself properly, but it seems that would take too long and your daughter's hair doesn't have it. We must dye it immediately; red roots are far too easy to see when in comparison to dark brown."

Petyr wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were shining fiercely with surprise and astonishment, though. He raised his chin, as if trying to avoid something falling off his forehead, both hands on his back, silent. When he was about to say something, Lyn went in, interrupting.

- "So you finally met! Good! Time for hot wine and trout then."

The Corbray was very pleased to have both men dining with him. It was as if he could see two sacks of coins sitting there and waiting to be spent. He wasn't even curious by the silence and staring. A nice boy by the end of the day and he would consider himself the luckiest man in the world.

Littlefinger was wondering how did Loki know about Sansa. He could only imagine the girl was being stalked somehow and that a new spider was around. What if he was one eye of the Spider? Should he be worried about Varys, that certainly had problems of his own, even more complicated than sheltering a Stark?

Meanwhile, on Loki's mind, there was no doubt the man sitting there and looking at him was the bird with silvered feathers. It was even sitting there closing his robe. The bastard could only be the girl hiding her own identity, struggling against her natural need to be herself, which was probably an important self, otherwise that opportunist wouldn't help her.

The game of thrones had a new player and old planned moves were about to change.

* * *

><p><em>So, a lovely Watcher on the Wall left me a gorgeous review last week. Thank you very much! You helped me on a decision about the plot and I'm dedicating an intermission to you soon! I don't like the quotation marks, but here they are, hope they help you. About Loki as a Westerosi god, I don't know. I think he would be a god of his own, out of the seven and the old ones. More like the fire one Melisandre seems to love so much. Also thanks ImperialDragon and everyone else that are reading but not reviewing (you break my heart but I'm happy to have you around anyway). Review! <em>


	4. Chapter III

As the old cliché involving just married couples would say: finally alone. Loki and Petyr had the fireplace room for themselves with no interruptions after supper. They sat right in front of each other, resting in similar positions, just like a mirror. Silence didn't last long.

- "Lord Loki, if you don't mind my honesty, I must admit that I'm thrilled with your braveness. You recently got here from a mysterious place, no one knows how or why, come to me as easily as if you were the king and go straight to the point. You are not an ordinary Lord."

- "I didn't want to take too much of your time. Besides, honesty is the best policy, isn't it?"

- "How do you know my child?" – asked Petyr in a chilly voice, despite the fact his smile was still firmly in place.

-"What does it matter? Who cares about acquaintances when you have a maiden screaming for help?"

Petyr started to get the feeling that Loki didn't know as much as he seemed about Alayne's real identity. He wouldn't use her name or anything more than just the fact that she wasn't who they claimed her to be. This was dangerous ground to step on, but he could never lose confidence, at least not apparent confidence. He could always work with the possibility Loki was a fugitive, just like Sansa.

What Baelish didn't know was the fact that the bannermen outside were actually glad a king named Joffrey had died by the hands of a dwarf and his wife, a missing maiden, Sansa Stark. They were also chatting about how the girl apparently had the Tully ginger beauty, and the queen regent had put a price on her head, so that she could have someone to punish for the disastrous death. Loki must've read Littlefinger's mind, for he braced himself and mentioned that House Stark was right, and the winter was on its way, indeed.

- "Every man has a price." – Baelish moved uncomfortable on his chair.

- "Right."

- "I take it you have one too, then."

- "It's not that simple to buy me."

- "Then let's not talk about commercial transactions. Let's talk about alliances. It is much more pleasant."

The rose changed its name, but had kept its smell.

- "Agreed. You see, as a foreign, my prestige around here is slightly smaller than from where I come from. Fame does not bother me, but not having a safe guard is a different story." – So he was really a fugitive, Petyr thought.

- "Well, protecting a man who has secrets, but does not represent a threat to the peace of my beloved people must not be hard."

- "Great. Because I mean no harm."

- "And where is it that you are from?"

-"A beautiful place, quite far from here."

-"Any reasons you are not there at the moment that you'd like to share?"

Not a good moment to talk about a selfish greedy brother and an absent father who conveniently slept when Loki found out the truth about Laufey.

-"Not really."

-"That makes protection a bit harder if I don't know what I am to fight."

-"One would think so. But I can guarantee they won't be a problem. It's a father-son issue, nothing to bring down a realm. Well, not this one at least."

-"Can I trust your silence in exchange for mine, then?"

-"Of course."

Petyr's smile was back. His eyes were obviously not following the expression his body made. Family issues could be dangerous, and Loki had too big a secret on his hands, not giving out anything useful in a moment of need. His eyes and ears outside had no news about that strange man, so he could only hope something would pop up on later. Meanwhile, the best move would be keeping Loki close, and wait.

Both of them believed in the policy that sometimes the stakes are not high enough to bet everything you have. Slow minds were most likely to act having too little on their hands. Those two were wise enough to know that red roots and father issues were not reason to tease one another by now. A period of observation would come until they had better cards to play with.

The wine kept them together a little longer, in silence though. Two great minds were in that room and they were aware of this, respecting each other in an inexplicable way.

When the wine was gone, Lyn helpfully showed up and offered to show Lord Loki to his chambers, and Petyr stayed up to chat with Byron and two boys that came along.

When morning came, and the smell of breakfast caught Loki by the nose, he came down to the vision of a lifetime. There was a beautiful lady sitting down by the front door, long brownish hair, fair skin, eyes as blue as the Asgardian sky, lips as red as ruby. Her hands were resting between her crossed legs, in an attempt to keep them warm. A silver mockingbird fastened her cloak right under the space between her clavicles.

Before he could even think of introducing himself, a boy came running across the corridor and jumped on the ginger's lap. He looked feeble and wouldn't stop whining about how hungry and cold he was. The girl patiently stroke his hair and walked him towards the kitchen, without paying any attention to Loki, who stood there staring at the walls, trying to catch his breath.

- Alayne, my dear, wait for me! Why didn't you wake me up before? Oh, seven heavens, what do we have here?

A loud voice came from behind Loki. When he looked back, a big woman was grinning at him, both hands on her large hips. She blinked one eye, licked her lips and started to talk between laughs.

- "I suppose you are the one that came to visit Lord Baelish! Were you properly welcomed? I bet you didn't if I wasn't around! Myranda Royce, but you please call me Randa or anything else you feel more appropriate if 'twas just the two of us between four walls!"

-"Milady. A pleasure to meet you." – What a rude and annoying creature.

-"I should be at my father's place but Lady Alayne was way too tired to ride even a bit further. Now I can only thank her for it. I can invite you personally to move with us, my house is way more comfortable then here. You surely must come! I won't take no as an answer!"

Petyr, coming out of nowhere, decided to interfere.

-"Of course he is coming, Lady Randa, as we all are. Lady Alayne is finishing with Lord Robert and we'll be leaving right after we all break our fast."

-"What would be of me if it wasn't the sweet Lord Protector?"

Loki observed that Myranda's existence was a discomfort for everyone else around her, since she was so talkative and nosy. Moving to her place would be surely a bore, if it wasn't for Sansa's presence. Well, not Sansa. Alayne, he reminded himself. He didn't want to put at risk the existence of such a gorgeous creature.

* * *

><p><em>And again, what the hell would I do with my life without Jã? Review, PLEASE! I know there's people reading this, talk to me, you gorgeous!<em>


	5. Chapter IV

After moving from the Corbrays, Petyr finally had the time to talk to Alayne about their new friend. His tone was calm and slightly cheerful as usual, but she could see in his eyes reasons to worry. After noticing this, there was no need to tell her she had to be careful and not to trust Loki, the girl just carried on the same way she had been doing since they arrived at the Eyrie. Alayne and the stranger never had a moment by themselves, so besides being formally introduced, nothing else happened.

Alayne was a sight for Loki's sore eyes. Each one of her movements was so full of grace, her eyes so kind and her silhouette so delicate, he could not think of anything else. Even when Randa's voice would fill up the entire house with insults and annoyance, there was only one thought in Loki's mind. It became clear after a while that this happened with Petyr too. Every nine words out of ten were about his daughter's beauty. He would very often confide with her and sometimes bring a smile to her lips. There was a certain discomfort hidden there, but whatever it was, it probably came from the fact that Alayne was a wolf in a lamb's disguise.

One day, after putting Lord Robert to bed, the girl went to a balcony, all covered up with fur. The cold wind of autumn made her cheeks blush and gave her lips a bright red color. Loki approached her with care, almost startling her, but obviously Petyr had already given her instructions on his intentions.

- "I had little time to introduce myself in the past few days and could not find a moment to talk to you alone, I'm sorry for that, milady. But I trust your Lord father filled you in?"

- "Yes. But he did not tell me where you're from, my Lord."

- "Very far, milady. From very far. From a place we walk through a rainbow."

- "I do not understand…"

- "Maybe one day you will. For now, I request your permission to fix your hair. The secret is almost showing."

Even though she was hesitant and nervous, the girl went back inside and sat in front of a mirror in her chamber, trusting Petyr knew was he was doing by letting the stranger deal with such a dangerous matter. Loki concentrated and tried to get in touch with his magic, gathering all his energy to do what he did before, a long time ago, but this time there was no jealous brother to interrupt. Running his fingers through her hair, darkening those soft locks, taking as long as he could, Alayne could not stop a chill. Loki noticed she shivered and gently touched her neck, following the line from the back to the collarbones. They were hardly breathing.

- "Am I hurting you, milady?"

-"No." – Alayne replied through a whisper. His soft voice and long hands were moving her just like the way a Hound did once. She feared for herself, but could not help those butterflies in her stomach. Her thoughts distracted her from his moves and the next thing she new, he was on his knees, looking deep inside her eyes, holding her hands.

-"I heard that around here, when a Knight wins a joust, he crowns a queen of love and beauty. I'd fight a whole army if that's what it takes to show you the position you occupy in my heart. Please, tell me which wars I must endure to have you."

Alayne had no words to answer this surprise. For a few long seconds, she forgot about not being Sansa Stark, let go of her steel skin and became a porcelain princess once again. Sweet songs of love played in her head and she only remembered her actual situation after seeing the face of her only friend in King's Landing, a drunken fool, drowning while she was getting away from that nightmare.

"-My lord, I am soon to be betrothed by my father's plans, I am so very sorry that I can't correspond your feelings."

"-Do you love him? Do you even know him?"

"-Not yet, but it's a convenient union and I have reasons to believe I could get affectionate to him quickly." – This honesty was dangerous, but without knowing why, Sansa started to trust Loki from that moment on.

"-I can give you much more than convenient affection. A word from you and I will give you the seven realms."

How could a foreign accomplish such a goal? A promise that big should have to be discussed with Baelish, and only to be rejected and laughed at. But how to stop hope from growing at the sight of such a valiant and mystery man with a power she had never seen before?

"- You must give me time to think about it and discuss the matter with my father."

"-My lady cannot imagine the happiness your consideration gives me. I'll talk to your lord father myself and soon give you proof of my power."

After kissing her forehead, Loki left the room not believing himself. He only recognized the intensity of his own feelings when the words came out of his mouth. And now that he dared promise her a crown, he needed silence and time to come up with a plan to save them all.

As he was leaving to his chamber, completely absorbed in his thoughts, a voice reached him in the end of the corridor.

"-Alayne says she wants to sleep by herself tonight and I could not stop her. I wonder if you'd like to join me, Lord Loki! I tried to invite Lord Baelish, but he is locked up in his room and wishes to see nobody. Only the gods know what's happening with those two."

Lady Randa was a living nightmare walking around and harassing pretty much everyone near her. That malicious big mouth was bothering not only Loki, but Petyr too. The Lord was visibly tired of that tone. Perhaps an opportunity was hidden there and that jest was ignored with a smile, leaving the bloodshed for another occasion.

Loki lied down and closed his eyes, turning all his attention to the sense connected with his magic and nothing else. He fell asleep almost immediately. His most fair child gave him her mangled hand and whispered a few words:

_- "I've come to offer a solution to your enigma, but as you know, everything has a price and the currency in Nifelheim is the soul."_

A life changing tale was about to be told.

* * *

><p><em>All my love to Jã and review please!<em>


	6. Intermission

The day baby Loki came,

his father closed all doors to him.

Even though this was a huge mistake,

it wasn't the first of the giant king.

All the weak were put away:

the deaf, blind and sick.

Nobody knew there was a price to pay,

for Yggdrasil's roots were not growing thick.

One time a child was left alone,

a hunger took over his body and soul.

He fell through the wild veil of worlds,

and walked covered in snow.

All the way he left bodies behind,

rising after death.

Like a plague was born a new kind,

and the realm wasn't ready for that.

Through fire and flames,

they summoned the dragons,

crying for mercy and very afraid.

Until a monument was raised to protect them,

they could only wait and have faith.

The live and the dead,

were apart at last,

but the frozen army didn't rest.

There will come a time,

the'll rise and fight,

until there's nothing left.

* * *

><p><em>I'm having a writer's block. Hopefully I'll be posting another chapter soon. Thanks for your patience and support. Review, please!<em>


	7. Chapter V

-"You mean to travel beyond The Wall? What could possibly be there for you?"

Loki, Petyr and Alayne were sitting by the fire, blunt words and serious looks being exchanged. The girl seemed retracted, lips tightly sealed, hands closed on her lap. Her fingers were going white from the lack of blood flow and her fingernails were hurting her palms. Littlefinger had a quizzical look, flattened nostrils and half closed eyes. He was breathing so fast and hard, Loki could smell his mint breath. The plan to take Sansa to the Iron Throne did not please Baelish, if it could be even called a plan. The unknown Lord was speaking of an army far away from there that could be easily controlled by him, indestructible. He was promising to take down the other so-called kings and face the rumored dragons across the sea.

- "I already have perfectly good plans for my beloved daughter. She will soon take over the Trident…"

-"No." – interrupted Loki, - "Her husband will have it, along with Winterfell, if you ever get rid of the dwarf. She will surely live comfortably, but at the expense of submitting herself to someone else's favors!"

-"Because that's how it works! He is well-known for his way with the ladies, has enough influence on the Eyrie, a good match for her."

-"Not enough when you can have more. I'm willing to give Sansa Westeros, Lord Baelish, Westeros. All the seven realms. I'll take down the savages, the Iron fleet, Stannis and his red witch. Not even the Faith will be able to stop us. "

Madness. That's what Petyr had in mind while he heard those words. He could not believe Loki could even take care of himself, let alone the most precious thing he had ever had since Catelyn. It looked like Loki was being unreasonable and reckless with everyone's lives around him and it was too dangerous to even continue that conversation. Before he had the chance to finish it, the lights casted a shadow coming from the corridor and he weaved a silence signal.

Randa walked in the room giggling. She sat by the table at the end of the room, grinning like an idiot, her inconvenient presence filling everyone up with anger.

-"Did I just hear Sansa? As in Sansa Stark? I suppose she could reign if only we knew where she is. Does my dear Alayne know something about it?"

Petyr chuckled nervously and Sansa turned even paler than usual. The air was filled with tension and the dealing of that matter became of the utmost importance, regardless of who outside could notice there was something wrong. While Petyr tried hard to think of his next move, Loki took the lead.

-"Yes, Lady Randa, we were talking about Sansa Stark, who happens to be among us as Alayne Stone. But you were not supposed to know so soon! We had plans to tell you, as there an important part to play on our plans and we could only trust someone as witty as you."

-"Do tell me, my Lord! Which part must I play?"

-"The Lady with no memory."

As they talked, Loki approached her with care. Before she had time to protest, he had already fastened a mind link with her, strong enough to manipulate whatever memories he wished to. First, he erased the overheard conversation about taking the Westerosi throne. Then, he replaced all the dirty ideas of seducing either Lord Baelish or even himself with celibacy thoughts. Last, but not least, he planted the seed to solve the issue for good, even if it would take a little longer than the seconds Petyr would've expected.

Just like putting icing on the cake, he gave her a quick peck and she came back to reality. Apologizing for interrupting the conversation, she left the room, with a vague expression and a migraine coming. Petyr followed her with his eyes, making sure she wasn't faking the confusion, turned to Loki, staring at him in amusement.

-"This time I might actually listen to your plans, Lord Loki. You finally gave me good reason to start believing in you."

By the end of the day, Mia Stone reluctantly saddled a horse to an unaccompanied Loki that refused to state his final destination and wouldn't take any provisions.

-"I'm going so far, so fast, I won't be needing anything but the blood in my veins and a sharp tongue in my mouth!"

The first godswood he found was miles away from the Eyrie and he couldn't even see the mountains anymore. It was a lonely and dark place, with an old bench and a tree that seemed to be resisting the autumn winds pretty well. Settling the horse by a big puddle, he kneeled down, closed his eyes and prayed.

-"Hela, are you there? I need Leah. Someone has got to guide me beyond the walls and fast. You can't expect me to ride that much."

-"She'd never do that to her father."

Leah was there, an impatient look on her face. Her long black hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. She didn't sleep, but surely needed to rest her body once in a while.

Well. They would have plenty of time for that after the cheerful family reunion to come.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took me so long to post this short chapter. I'll try hard to fix that! Reviews, please! <em>


	8. Chapter VI

Beyond the Frostfangs not many things could survive. The wildlings were as good as dead without their survival skills, acquired after hundreds of years away from the rest of Westeros. Living things tended to go south, looking for the tender warmth of sun on their skins, something they would never know if they stayed north. Food was scarce and had to be hunt down. Nothing sowed, but there was no place for Greyjoys.

The first Others were not alive. They died as soon as their fragile bodies hit the ground. They were buried deep in snow, dried blood and dirt and there they would stay for days. Someone took pity of them, children corpses rotting with no one praying for their souls and without knowing their real frost giant nature, and built an altar. Offerings were made, and gods of the first man heard it. They gave back the strength to the dead bodies and brought them to their feet. Immediately, a hunger took over them. Their saviors were eaten alive and became an Other.

Cursed they were, all of them, to live half a life with empty stomachs. Everything out of place in the nine realms was cursed. It was the natural way of life, even when life lacked presence. But a King had his claim anywhere, so cursed or not, the creatures had to answer. And Loki Laufeyson called in a loud voice. Leah's spells brought them in groups, with silent, glittering eyes. Not one of them kneeled but all waited for a command.

"As you," Loki yelled, "I was forgotten and left to rot like ravaged meat. Laufey wasn't as fair as a King should be, but I am different. I want to fix the mistakes he made and give us the glory we deserve."

They all remained silent, but Leah knew better. She had established a mental connection between her and the Others, and images of all the injustices inflicted over them through the hands of the wildlings and black rangers were floating in the air while vengeance wishes took over their rough hearts. But before she had the chance to say anything, the crowd gave way to a giant, as blue as they were all supposed to be, at least six feet bigger than Loki, carrying heavy chains of dead maesters linked to form one big and dangerous chain. He swung it in the air and it became clear that to gain their loyalty, Loki would need more than his blood and words.

Leah held Loki's right hand and he immediately shifted to his blue form. His skin turned thicker and he could barely feel the wind or the weight of his clothing. The first strike was from the giant, who hit a copy of Loki. The real god had already divided in three, one form down, the other two coming from both flanks. The chains hit the real trickster this time, but the copies gave him time enough to get back on his feet and throw a hook with the right hand and a powerful uppercut with the left.

The giant fell dizzy and lost the chains. He used his left foot to try to get Loki down to the floor with him but didn't succeed. The trickster got a handful of snow and froze it more and more, until he got an ice ball almost as hard as a diamond. He threw it on his defiant, hitting him on the face and took the chance to climb over him. As he got to the giant's belly, he forced his hand into it, breaking the skin with difficulty but cracking a hole big enough to cause a bloody mess.

Of course the reaction was of pure rage, the kind of feeling the creatures didn't usually show to the regular westerosii people, who obviously didn't like the power a god had over them. The Other got a huge rock and held it up high, aiming at Loki. Instead of stepping back, the Trickster threw his body forward, wrapping his arms around the giant. After it landed, Loki shook himself backwards and used the stone as a support to turn the foe upside down and bury his head on the ground.

It would've been funny if there wasn't so much at stake. The game was on and the soon to be crowned king of the misguided Jotuns inserted his hand inside the giant once more, to remove his frozen heart and claim his rights upon the army that would sit Sansa on the throne.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's too short, I'll find a way to make it up to you guys. <em>

_Thanks, Jã. _

_Please, review!_


	9. Chapter VII

The first victim slayed on Loki's command was already expecting for him when the army got to Castle Black. It was in the middle of the night and a regiment had been detached to deal with the special targets while the others awaited. Hiding out in the woods and moving fast in the dark, the watchers only noticed the movement when Melisandre walked through the gates, carrying a torch.

"I saw you coming in the flames. I thought I'd welcome you before you all are melted by the eyes of the chosen one. "

Loki picked up the pace, distancing himself from the group now in guard, and taking its lead. He met the lady in red with a soft grin on his lips, standing as confident as ever.

"You mean to burn us, that's your plan, then? The red god, the one that scares the darkness away, he will come to the rescue of your precious skin and your beloved king?"

"Wherever there's fire and faith, fear can be burned away and tonight you'll see it happening. There's still time to surrender and serve the one meant to rule with justice all the seven kingdoms."

"Tell me, my lady, after Blackwater... how suspicious of the promised miracles is your king? Is he still paying attention to your gibberish as much as before? I'm sure he wants proof, doesn't he? If you're so sure you can wipe us off the map with a torch and a prayer, why don't you bring him down here to meet me?"

"Of course I can set a meeting. In the sunlight, where the heat of the fire can touch us all and you'll surrender. "

"I have absolutely no intention on surrendering."

"Then the only thing you'll be meeting is death."

As she said that, the red priestess threw the torch in Loki's direction, hitting him full in the face. He did not move, except for his chest, up and down with the quick breathing. In seconds, he put down the fire, freezing his whole body and turning it completely blue. His red glowing eyes stared at a scared and confused Melisandre.

"Unfortunately, my lady, I'm also a god. Older than your red god that actually responds to the Asgardian pantheon, specially a king. And by the way, Stannis? Not the choosen one."

From behind Loki, twigs were coming alive and crawling their way to the woman, twisting around her legs like snakes and covering her whole body, pressing so hard breathing was slowly becoming impossible. Before fading away and giving in, she felt the cold winds of winter caressing her skin and the red god abandoned her to the merciless hands of death and rough teeth of mangled Jotuns.

Not long after the passing of the witch, a group of men up the wall were already armed with beasts and aiming the small group of ice giants. Stannis and around fifty men ran to their aid, shouting orders while the enemies stared, their expressions blank. When the first round of burning arrows was fired, no blue soldier moved. As a miracle, the arrows diverted and landed beside the targets. It was only then they all knelt down and stuck their hands as deep as they could on the ground. The effect was felt almost immediate, as it got colder and colder, until the walls were not weeping but only getting thicker with the ice and freezing the feet of the watchers, soldiers and king. Even though the poor creatures fought against the ice, it wasn't enough. The Others climbed up the wall easily and in less than ten minutes, the only living one was Stannis, cursing and madder than ever. Loki stood up in front of him silently, until the old Baratheon stopped to breathe and whispered a question.

"What are you?"

"If you're thinking you should've never left the Seven, sorry to tell you that wouldn't be of much help either. I'm Loki, heir of Jottunheim. These fellows here are my soldiers and I hear you've been mistreating them, so you must understand that I'm doing what I'm doing because I have a duty to my people and tonight it's all about vengeance."

In the end, the stag cried. He felt all the pain and fear he hadn't felt in his whole life and did wish he got along with Robert better. He missed Dragon Stone, and, for a moment, could even hear Renly riding a wild horse and laughing out loud while he fulfilled the role of older son and worried about family and vassals. He remembered smiling when saw Selyse's full belly and being sad when he saw his only child, a girl, suffering with grayscale and being marked forever. All misfortunes passed before his eyes before he gave in to death.

"I thought I knew all about justice and fairness, but it's never been fair at all, has it?"

Loki scored. One less king to threaten sweet lady Sansa.

As to the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, he would do better than a crow to inform Lord Petyr of their progress. Leah carefully took Jon Snow to the Eagle's Nest where he would be cared for by his dear sister.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks Jã and everyone still reading this and answering Straight Edghe, I'm not planning on including Thor but still thinking about the gadgets. And the potato anon, thanks for the info! Reviews, please!<em>


	10. Chapter VIII

"Snow?"

He thought the crow had said that.

"Snow?"

But that voice was way warmer.

"Jon? Can you hear me?"

A voice even more familiar than the Old Bear's crow.

"Where am I?"

He tried opening his eyes, but the lights hurt him. He noticed he wasn't in his old cell by the smell e temperature. Soft hands were touching his face and treating his wound. Maybe the gods had heard him and finally brought peace.

"You are safe, don't worry. Leah is taking care of you, she says you'll heal pretty quickly. You must rest now."

Why does the Maiden sound like Sansa Stark? His half-sister that barely talked to him, but was always very polite and sometimes even nice. Memories of a long past summer came back. A lady with auburn hair, laces and frills, embroidering side by side with Old Nan. Could it be she had died too and met him on the other side?

* * *

><p>"Keep the Night's Watch out of our way and we won't hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it."<p>

Pretty fair terms to the remaining members of the order that night that didn't try to kill any frost creature with obsidian blade. Apparently the presence of a Jotun king annulled the dragon curse. Spear wives and other wildlings were the first to accept making way for the doomed army after deliberating with Loki. Having somewhere to hide from the winter and food on their bellies was enough. Whoever sits on the Iron Throne had never been their concern and if the Others were under control, their worries would be gone, save for the harshness of winter.

Fire was fed with the ones still crying for the Red God. A few came back to join the army. But mostly were silent, kneeling to the foreign god just to get back to their usual business.

* * *

><p>"Your fever is better and the wound is almost closed."<p>

There he was, her half-brother, a connection to home even greater than the stories about Catelyn that Petyr would sometimes tell. He looked pale and skinny. There even were some grey hairs on his beard, which was very odd. Taking care of the Wall must've been very stressful, she considered. He reminded her of Arya with the long face and countless scars on hands and arms.

"Do you think you can eat now? I have a bowl of oatmeal with honey here."

He was grumbling something she couldn't understand and moving around the bed. She held his arms down for a while, until he finally opened his eyes and quieted down.

"Are we dead?"

She laughed.

"Oh dear, you know nothing, do you?"

* * *

><p>"The Bastard of the Dreadfort. Famous lad. Nice to meet you."<p>

Ramsay was hanging naked from upside down where used to be Sansa's bedroom in Winterfell. He had a rag on his mouth stinking of vomit, drips of sweat all over his body and whipping marks on his chest.

"I'm very fond of whips, myself. But I hear you _love_ skinning knifes!"

Desperate tears soaked his forehead. He was blinking hard as trying to make it all go away. It didn't work.

"Through all the realms I'm known as the god of chaos. People think I'm present every time mischief prevails and they're not completely wrong. But there is something of a mischievous nature I don't support and that is rape. I believe a lady has the right to say no and unfortunately for you, Reek introduced me to your bitches."

Well, payback is said to be a bitch, isn't it? The souls of the women Ramsay had raped and killed were very pleased to know that before he died, he had joined the eunuchs in a most painful and humiliating way. Loki sends his regards to the Bolton's enemies.

* * *

><p>"So, who is he again? A god?"<p>

Jon was worried sick about his fellow raiders. He was still on the process of revitalizing and garnishing other castles along the Wall and feared for the lives of those he trusted with all these tasks.

"He is considered a god in most of the realms. He is a skilled sorcerer and son of Laufey, therefore has the command over your so called Others. I am the handmaiden of his daughter, Hela, guardian of Niflheim."

Sansa couldn't help herself but asking who those people were and what kind of place was Niflheim. The answers did not fell easy on her.

"So, that's where we go after we die? And was Loki really abandoned by his father?"

"First, will go to wherever your Strange decides. Even though Loki has higher ranks than R'hllor, they can only rule the living, death is a different business. Second, yes. He was left to die by his father. Not a very pleasant story with a somewhat bad ending."

"He can't be trusted, can he?"

Snow had Longclaw athis reach and the feeling that it wouldn't do any good in a fight.

"Of course he can't. It's a wonder that his fame hasn't spread around here before."

Lost in thoughts and not feeling much like herself, Sansa giggled.

"Winter is coming. And Loki, supposedly my Florian, is marching along."

* * *

><p><em>Diana Prallon was the beta for this chapter, thanks dear! Reviews, please! And sorry for the delay, I promise I'll try to update more often, don't give up on me, guys!<em>


	11. Chapter IX

The wretched creature limped around Winterfell, eating bits of raw horse meat and something else he wouldn't dare to say out loud, or he would be damned by the gods. The drowned god couldn't reach him that far from the sea, but the old ones said his name once.

"I'm not Reek, I'm Theon. I have to remember my name."

His nose was frozen and would soon fall out. He couldn't move his toes and it was getting harder to hold the shredded fabrics that stopped the cruel winds of winter from burning his bare skin. The days were getting shorter and he didn't know how long he had been wandering, but somehow he always got back under the godswood ancient tree. Its scarlet leaves had tried to resist autumn, but in vain. Its face had a quaint expression, showing pity and anger at the same time.

"I didn't do it. The old Reek told me to do it, but I didn't. You have to listen."

The turncloak cried and tried hard to remember what could have possibly happened between the time he was caring for false Arya and stepping on a thousand men's blood outside Winterfell's walls. Ramsay's skin was hanging by the doors of the great hall along with his father's. Their muscles and bones lying down on the tables, arms crossed and eyes eternally staring at the ceiling. A bizarre spetacle with only one witness. A poor mind, sanity slipping away.

That miserable Greyjoy sat down.

Somewhere not very far, another Greyjoy stopped everything she was doing, fighting against the urge to sit down, unwanted tears soaking her cheeks.

A King sat down. A prophet fell on his knees. A captain hunting for dragons lost control of his legs.

"All the gods have watched as I destroyed everything in my path. I have been a hostage once. A prince than a dog for a while. But now, gods be good, I am dead."

And whoever meets death by Loki's spell, does not rise again, but drowns weaker and quite smoothly, as generations of iron men now knew.

* * *

><p>"Now there's a chap I've heard lots about!"<p>

The Tullys were having quite the hard time believing possible the old Frey could lose that vicious look from his face and pee on himself out of panic. Surrounded by his girls, he seemed to be an even smaller rat than he was. Quite remarkable were the looks on the women's faces, showing dignity in such a dangerous situation, as they were the true bearers of such a valuable feature. The rest of the Frey men were rooting to escape from Loki's fury, hoping their elder would be the only one to pay for their sins against the wolves and trouts.

"I heard the lion crapped himself when he died, you only offer me piss, do your bowels even work or were they petrified by time?"

Nervous giggling all over.

"I don't understand the grins on Frey's faces."

Half the room held their breaths.

"So this is how it's going to work: females that can bend their knees, form a line. Males, start saying your last words."

As the god said that, exquisite soldiers of the frozen army walked in. Their huge hands held throats already wet on tears, and shut their claiming voices forever. Lord Walder got VIP treatment, having his bones crushed by Loki himself. Most of the ladies survived, some decided not to take a bow and met similar destinies as their old relatives.

As to Sansa's folks, Loki had only an advice:

"Don't wait 'till the river freezes to swim. I'd hate to give awful news to my darling soon-to-be Queen."

* * *

><p>Leah knew what Petyr wanted long before he asked.<p>

"Yes, you may talk to him."

A portal to nowhere opened and Littlefinger crossed, amused. He easily hid frightening thoughts away from the scary creatures surrounding him and walked straight to his foreign ally, inquisitive.

"We haven't heard from you in a while, I just wanted to make sure everything running well."

"Fear not, her enemies are mostly down, just a few to go. Some won't even be graced by my visit, as I understand their loyalty will always lie with whoever's stronger, and well, I don't suppose they'll argue much about who that would be."

"That's music to my ears. Your confidence makes me feel like spring's already here. Although do not underestimate the Lannisters, nor ignore the rumors of living Targaryens. As much as I trust you, dragons can still bring your forces to the ground, can't they?"

"I must admit the thought crossed my mind and I wasted a few minutes concerned, but magic serves me as well as fire serves the Stormborn girl, so I have excellent prospects in mind."

Lord Baelish put on a smile his eyes couldn't follow.

"Just do not put her at risk. Please."

Loki nodded and waved him off. Petyr crossed the portal back to the Nest a little less stressed out, but still working on alternate plans to keep the gods' gift to him as safe as possible.


	12. Chapter X

Recovered enough to take on intellectual activities, Jon Snow became Petyr's new pupil. At the same time as he learned, he would work, writting letters offering alliances, since the cruel killings coming down from the North were already the most commented subject through the realm, even more than the dragons abroad. Sansa also took on this work, awkwardly signing as future queen and blushing out of fear and excitement. She would also spend hours telling Jon about that strange god who presented her with the possibility of wearing the crown.

"Don't you think that's a curse disguised as a blessing?"

"I used to. But it's a chance to do some good. Plus, I'd have help."

"Littlefinger, Sansa? Really?"

"He has a soft side. He's not always an evil schemer and he only does that to protect himself. And me, of course. What do you think would have happened if he didn't look after me? I wouldn't even be rotting in the dungeons;, my head would be the first on a spike after Joffrey's death!"

"I know. But don't blindly trust him. Not anyone, actually. Not even your god."

"He saved you."

"And for that I'm grateful, but I did not ask for anything."

"Don't say that... brother. Father would be sad."

Sansa's intention on use the word 'brother' and the mention of Ned was to make him feel more at home. Little did she know, it only reminded him of the obligations he had left behind and what happened to those who ran from Wall's service. The growing feeling of guilt undermined the happiness of being alive and seeing one of his own well. Not knowing of Arya was also bad. "She is alive", Leah would say but it wasn't enough. Her words about Bran and Rickon were also not satisfying, but it was a relief knowing that their lives were not longer threatened by the Others.

"Do you think they'll ever reach Winterfell and bring it back to its former glory?"

"Not for now, no. But wait 'till I wear the crown. Bran will make a fine little prince, especially with you by his side, supporting his decisions and advising him."

"Your confidence is reassuring."

"Don't think I'm not scared...inside I'm trembling."

"You'll make a great queen, sister. I have no doubt of that. You're a good learner, with a well-intentioned heart. That's might be just what we need."

"Thank you."

Jon grinned. "You are most welcome." How good it was to see that little girl all grown-up and smart. He hoped she wouldn't miss him because of course he couldn't stay. He owed himself respect. To not let hard feelings take over. To not break the vows he valued so much. He did not want to be weighted and found wanting.

"If I fail those who I vowed to watch over, what does that make me?"

His final words were heard by the trees, earth, snow. And of course the winds, that carried them to the ears of the gods. He feel on his own sword, leaving behind that body whose real parents he did not know and being welcomed by his best friend, that huge white wolf guarding the realms from all kinds of dangers.

"Well, that is some nasty hole."

Guess who was at Lannister doors?

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I am disappointed with my writing skills as well. Don't know when I'll be posting Loki facing the lions, but I promise it'll be this semester! Thanks Jã, best beta on earth, forgive my dumbness.<em>


	13. Chapter XI

"So, you said you had no control over the dead."

Sansa was walking barefoot on the snow. Her long flaming hair falling to her hips. When dreaming, she could be whomever she wanted, and could also talk to her new ally in between clashes.

"That's correct."

Loki was as stoic as usual, battle garments, black hair combed backwards, hands behind his back.

"But you do have some control over the living, I assume" she looked at him, bright eyes full of hope.

"Are you going to enquire after your family again?"

She sighed. Every dream he answered her questions, except when it came to other Starks.

"Leah told me about my younger siblings. I am grateful for every little piece of information, really. But I can't help but wonder if you'd know anything about my lady mother." She looked down searching for words to convince him of talking about Catelyn, but nothing came.

"Petyr tells me he can see it in your eyes everyday how much you miss her. Even you're busy planning ahead, you linger on her memories. As I told you before, I don't outrank your god of death."

"Is there a god you know more powerful than the Stranger?"

"That's not how it works, really. Not amongst them. No guardian of lost souls can defy the other. And us outsiders can't meddle with their business. Wherever you are born, your future beyond the grave belongs to whoever watches over that place. But I suppose you can choose when you're lost between so many different faiths like you Westerosii are." He smirked as he said that last sentence and that did not please Sansa. Somehow, if felt as if he was mocking her pain and that feeling did not go unnoticed. "I do not rejoice on your pain. But even if I could talk to another god, bring my daughter over here and even ask her to set up some sort of parley with your Stranger, that wouldn't do much good."

"Why not? Can you not even try? For me?"

"She was brought back in a dreadful state by the Red faith."

"R'hllor has nothing on you."

"That doesn't mean he has nothing on her. Her spirit is stuck in a void. What they see and call Lady Stoneheart is a shell barely animated by their belief that she is back. As soon as they stop fearing her and believing she is back with us, she is gone. For good. She can't be reached now or ever again."

In their dream, they had reached a small hill covered in snow now and started to climb. A few minutes passed in total silence and a few red leaves started falling on their way out of nowhere.

"There must be a heart tree nearby." The young woman looked around seeking it. Less than a mile in a straight line, there it was. She confidently set course towards it. Loki followed her. "Tell me about now, then. Tell me of what you did and what you can do."

"I met your lions yesterday."

She stopped and turned around to face him closely on a sudden move.

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"You wouldn't let me. You hang on so tight to the past sometimes, you don't make place to the future!" he declared with another smirk on his face.

"Will you stop teasing me?"

"They put up fight, I'll give them that. The queen regent was bald. Frightful sight. Not because of the baldness, mind you, but the visible weakness it inspired on her."

* * *

><p>Loki was beyond amused. The Lannisters and Tyrells had managed to gather quite the little army to fight him after the rumours of what had passed in the north arrived in the south. They had even requested the Martells to join in, but letters from Lord Baelish had already reached them, and a possibly long and strong alliance was already being forged. It took half a day for the Others to take down the defences outside the strong walls of the Red Keep. The Queen's Ballroom was full with frightened servants and crown leeches of high birth and low intelligence. Most were spared. Those who dared speak against the new conqueror met the blades of the Jotuns.<p>

Cersei, as she did once before under attack, was sitting at the Iron Throne – this time without Tommen on her lap. No poison to free herself and her beloved child from despair. She seemed to be under the impression that she could reason with Loki, seduce him into letting the lions live; more than that, she believed deep inside that there was a way of beating him and that little dove that was once hostage of her will.

"I've heard a lot about you, my Lord. It still puzzles me how you dominated your ice legions and made way so easily from the lands beyond the wall to here. I respect that. I offer you my hospitality and whatever else you require to make you and yours comfortable."

"Funny you should say that. That's not what I had gathered from my welcome at your gates."

"Those were the actions of men, my Lord. My son, the king, is sometimes ill counselled. A woman knows better. You shall dine with us tonight. Break our bread and drink our wine. Under the gods' watch, we will come to an agreement."

While she spoke, some of Loki's men entered the room carrying parts of a small old armour. They dropped it by the queen regent's feet and retreated. One of the female ice warriors stepped forward.

"As much as I would love to eat, I am not here for that. This is no longer your home and I am not feeling particularly merciful tonight, but to honour the lady Sansa, I will give you a chance to defend yourself and make your own destiny. I have heard of a prophecy that a young woman would take over everything that you hold dear and today you can at least fight against it. Literally. I suggest you arm yourself, your opponent is ready."

In horror, Cersei tried to protest. She cried and looked around expecting help from knights and lords even more scared than her. That's when she saw Jaime in the background, watching the scene with a heart-breaking look on his face. She screamed for his help. She begged him to come to her aid but it did not help. His heart had once belonged to her but no more. Someone else won it. A lady far from being fair and couldn't even pass as a queen, a woman he had never imagined could subdue him, but that she did. And he was no longer inclined to ignore that and give in to an old poisonous passion.

Cersei wore the armour and fought, not for long. The swung the sword from one side to another as fast as she could, fiercely. In the end, a dagger took her life and her nameless killer barely had to move at all. Jaime covered his sister's body using his white cloak with clumsy movements. He stopped before Loki and stared at the god for a minute. He then departed, unharmed, to a sapphire island.

* * *

><p>"Remind me of never taking you as my enemy, my Lord."<p>

Back in Sansa's dream, snow was falling. They were both sitting very close to each other.

"You couldn't do that if you tried, my dear."

"And what of Margaery and her family? What of Tommen?"

"I shunned the Tyrells back to the flowery hole whence they came. We will have to keep a watchful eye over them, Mace Tyrell spent far too much time with Tywin Lannister and wore his pride until the last moment, but that old crone of your friend's grandmother knew better than to let him waste lives on a lost battle. Little Tommen died, I fear I cannot hide this from you. Not by my hands, but he had to."

Sansa felt bad. The little boy had never been impolite or even cruel to her. He seemed harmless. But once a king, his supporters would never give up for as long as he lived. She understood the reason behind his death and wondered when would Myrcella meet the same fate.

"I will have Leah talk to Lord Baelish as soon as dawn breaks and ask her to make preparations to move you. I am bringing you to your seat as soon as possible."

She held her breath in a mix of excitement and fear. A question popped on her mind.

"What about the dragons? If the rumours are true, won't they be a huge problem?"

"Leave that to me, my darling. Leave that to me."

* * *

><p><em>This one took a while, didn't it? Sorry. Thanks for the help, Jã! Review, please!<em>


	14. Chapter XII

The news of Loki's conquests were travelling fast around the seven realms, but apparently not enough to have reached Prince Aegon before he started a siege on Storm's End. Hours before his ships arrived, Leah did her duty and counseled her mistress's father to take action. Loki did not know much of Targaryens, only that they were half mad and claimed to be the blood of the dragon. He had not executed the former Maester Qyburn and sought the old man to know more about the silver haired foe.

"It is said that just as fire cannot kill a dragon, it cannot harm a Targaryen."

"They share blood? Literally?"

"Not all of them, my lord. Reports from the Grass Sea informed us Viserys Targaryen was burned to death with molten gold. The girl Daenerys was said to have hatched her dragon eggs within a great fire, but you can never be sure which members of the family carry this particular ability."

That was enough to encourage Loki to give a try to his ambitious new plan to take down the Fire and Blood fools. With the aid of Hella's handmaiden, he opened a portal to Storm's End and argued with every living being responsible for its keeping to open the gates to whomever wished to enter. He watched as the Golden Company marched to the castle, a young boy with long white hair entering first and demanding to see the responsible for that unexpected welcome. Loki stepped in, introducing himself as the master at arms.

"Shall I refer to you as King Aegon, my lord?"

Talking sweetly enough, he managed to place himself close to the would-be-king boy. He showed himself to be very attentive, organizing part of the advancing troops in the courtyard, showing Aegon to the best chambers in the castle. Enquired after the state of political affairs in the Seven Kingdoms, he replied everything had gone awry; the Others had brought down the wall and killed stags and lions everywhere. The shocking news kept the Targaryen boy's court awake for a good part of the night. They believed Loki's tale about the aberrations from beyond the wall without questioning, as the trickster's voice can be powerfully convincing.

When the boy retired to his bedchambers and let his body loosen up, closed his eyes and barely felt a magical influence that made him abnormally lax. His arms and legs were almost paralyzed and his consciousness fogged as if he were drunk. He saw between narrowed eyes the shape of a man, armed with a dagger and felt his wrists being cut open, an unusual lack of pain, just the touch of the cold blade on his skin. The flames on the fireplace were higher, roaring, the blood running fast down his bed. He listened to a sound that seemed like low rhythmical humming, but were actually words. Old words and powerful too. The fire stepped out of the fireplace and advanced, as if it were human, licking his hands. Aegon thought he could distinguish a grin in that man shaped shadow that cut him.

"You are a true dragon, my lord."

Loki drained Aegon almost to the boy's last drop. He left enough to just to keep the Targaryen alive for the moment. He went on with his ritual, singing old spells. Holding a golden bow filled with blood, he plunged his hands inside it, unaware of his actual surroundings, his eyes beholding a place far away from the one he was standing. A dark pit, foul smell, horrifying roars echoing and ringing in his ears. He placed his hands around the first dragon's throat. The beast stirred, tried to fight the invisible danger. With the way blocked, the precise point of his fantastic anatomy pressed, he couldn't produce fire and fight it as a dragon would. His brother Viserion woke sensing the hostility, already preparing to face whatever perils made Rhaegal agitated. One hand left the green dragon's throat and reached creamy's. Both were flustered until the end, knocking against each other, desperately trying to fly away from that cruel end, but it didn't matter. Blood magic was effective.

After finishing the two smaller dragons, Loki had now to deal with Drogon, an enormous creature, filled with rage. The god of deception opened a hole on Aegon's chest and buried his hands inside. There he found a heart, beating weakly, begging for mercy. As Loki was about to crush it, Leah's voice resounded:

"It takes a toll. That much blood manipulation, the execution of three dragons in such a way. You must pay a price."

"I am aware of that and I have coin. That is, if birds are still the currency."

With Leah's assent, he squeezed the young Prince's heart, piercing it with his fingers, shouting an enchantment, watching Drogon fall screeching before his own mother, in the middle of a desert. Sansa could sit on iron throne now without fearing fire would rain on her one day.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if I'll ever finish this. Again, thanks to Jã, my patient friend! Also thanks to everyone still reading this despite everything <em>


	15. Chapter XIII

Chaos.  
>Reports of a massacre in the fighting pits, and not the one nobles paid to enjoy. The winged shadow flied away in the distance carrying something precious on his back. Tyrion watched, as the people ran around in despair around him, the Second Sons discussing what would be their next step. Penny sobbed quietly by his side, asking the gods what was to be of them. Jorah Mormont went in the hunt for news and came back with his head down and teary eyes.<br>"The word is Daenerys is dead. Hizdahr Zo Loraq has no skin anymore and is now agonising in his palace." Jorah took a deep breath and got ahold of himself. "If the queen is dead, the Second Sons don't have to fight for her. They ought to take your side, Lord Lannister."  
>Amongst the bitterness, hope found a way of manifesting in Tyrion's heart. He entered the tent in which mercenaries were arguing and hears commanders raging, telling the men with the broken sword banner that the Iron fleet was close and they were obliged to fight. The air was heavy, words weighed carefully but delivered in fierceness. Brown Ben Plumm wiped the sweat from his brow and took a seat, sighing like he had been standing for years and now pain had finally been able to take him down.<br>"As a rule, we take sides for money. There are no words in our banners that state we must go to battle for any other interest that our own. It's time this changed. The Slaver's Bay is in disarray and as much as it pains me to admit, this time we raise our swords for what's right and not only for coin. We must strive to keep the peace the Targaryen queen wanted. We join the Unsullied and fight for Meereen," and looking at Tyrion he completed "for the great disappointment of those who wished otherwise."  
>Tyrion, Penny and Jorah had signed the Second Sons' book. The old way, in blood. They were no longer Westerosii lords or slaves. They were now Second Sons and they would do their duty.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My apologies I always take so long to update this fanfic. This tiny little chapter is dedicated to Point Mann who wondered what had happened to Tyrion. Also updating to thank everyone still reading this story, I promise I'll try my best to go back to Sansa as soon as possible and finally finish this. I'm sorry for any mistakes, this chapter hasn't been beta'ed. Review, please! (and welcome newcomers, I don't know why but many people started following this story lately and I'm puzzled? but thanks for reading )<em>


	16. Chapter XIV

Leah had walked miles and miles into the Others' dominion to find the entrance to a cave protected by the first children. There she met with an old man, insisting that that wasn't her place and she would have to leave quickly after getting her business there done. She agreed and walked in, lighting a small fire on her left hand, filling the cave with a low green light. Through tunnels they went, down and down into the earth, the air heavy and steamy.  
>After what seemed days, she laid eyes on the boy. He looked like a shadow of a human being, his bones visible and his legs dangling from a seat made from the roots of an immense tree. His eyes were completely white and a giant laid sitting by him, holding the poor boy's hand and whimpering "Hodor, Hodor".<br>As if he were aware of Leah's presence, Bran came back to that reality, leaving the universe he had come to love and live in most of the time.  
>"You are with the god. The one helping Sansa."<br>"Yes, I am. I am come to bring you back to her, she misses you."  
>"I know, I have been watching her. I have seen her with long white hair. I have seen her take her first steps. I can still see her now in my mind, holding our father's hand by the great tree. Tell her I missed her too but I am not going. However, I urge you to take Hodor with you. And my brother, he's not far. I can see him and Osha trying to come back to us, lost in the snow."<br>Leah had expected resistence and understood that Bran's nature was different. That he did not belong in a throne room surrounded by liars and flatterers. She knew his bery being was connected to powers Sansa was unnaware of. That's why she didn't argue or even tried to force him out of the cave.  
>"Thank you, little lord. I shall find Rickon and keep him in safety."<br>And so she did.

* * *

><p>Again, as usual, I apologise for how short this is and how long I've been taking to update. Also apologise for any mistakes, this hasn't been beta'd. But there's good news and that is that the next chapter is the end. I don't know when I'm gonna post it, but I promise I'll give my everything to make it satisfying. Thank you for everyone following this story.<p> 


End file.
